


Magical Sane Love Boy

by SpicaM



Series: Human zoo (Version white) [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Requited Love, Young Tom Riddle
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicaM/pseuds/SpicaM
Summary: Albus lo vigilaba y cada paso que Tom Riddle daba le preocupaba másHasta que finalmente comprendió todo
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Tom Riddle
Series: Human zoo (Version white) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672855
Kudos: 12





	Magical Sane Love Boy

**Magical Sane Love Boy**

Albus Dumbledore miraba al joven Tom Riddle con sospecha.

A pesar de que desde primer año lo vio hacer amigos con el heredero de la familia Malfoy y de que este ha sido una buena influencia en él, no podía evitar la aprehensión que le llenaba al ver al muchacho solo en medio del castillo en Navidad.

Cada año sin falta, cuando el joven Malfoy se iba a su hogar, el joven Riddle quedaba como una sombra vagando por todo el castillo. Silencioso, dócil y bastante tranquilo. Pero no podía bajar la guardia.

Sabía de lo que podía ser capaz ese adolescente y temía lo que fuese a hacer si lo dejaba solo un momento más. Lo había visto buscar en la sección restringida de la biblioteca con insistencia y luego viajar por todo el castillo. Entrando y saliendo con determinación cuando otros años simplemente caminaba para no quedarse en el mismo lugar.

Estaba buscando algo.

Después de Navidad, su comportamiento errático se detuvo y volvió a su ser normal. Volvió a ese estado de latencia en el que se quedó cuando todos los estudiantes fueron a sus hogares por las vacaciones de Navidad. Albus sabía que en ese momento era cuando se podía acercar a él.

A cambio de su comportamiento anormal, lo vio con un interesante brazalete en su mano derecha. Un brazalete de plata, con grabados y una gema de color verde oscuro.

Al acercarse al muchacho en este momento en el que se volvía un ser completamente estático, decidió preguntarle directamente sobre el artículo en su muñeca, a lo que el muchacho, aún en una neblina llena de ideas, respondió ausentemente.

—Brax me lo regaló— murmuró antes de volver a sus divagaciones normales y a moverse como un fantasma por el lugar. Alejándose a paso tranquilo del profesor.

Al volver de año nuevo, el joven Abraxas Malfoy felizmente modelaba una copia idéntica del brazalete que llevaba el muchacho Riddle para la gran sorpresa de Albus.

Años después, Albus Dumbledore entendería, mirándolos a ambos frente al altar, que esos detalles eran regalos de cortejo. Un cortejo vívidamente aceptado por ambas partes determinado por la similitud de los regalos.

Suspirando felizmente, Albus Dumbledore pudo dejar salir su mayor arrepentimiento sobre ese muchacho de ojos fríos en medio de un orfanato. Podía simplemente apoyar la idea de que exista alguien que haya logrado lo que Albus creyó impensable.

Logró que esa serpiente gélida amara a alguien más que a sí mismo.

**Author's Note:**

> Título basado en la canción: "Cibernetic Insane love girl" de Vocaloid  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
